Once In a Lifetime
by The Darkest Vampire Queen
Summary: For those who are curious... NO this didn't happen to me, this is one of my friends stories that she wanted me to write for her. BELLA/EMMETT. Surprises await Bella and Emmett when their paths cross. Will Emmett help Bella heal?
1. Chapter 1: New Faces

EMMETT+BELLA! I hope everyone enjoys this as much as "The New Addition to the Family." I am working on quickly updating it, so keep an eye out for it. Thank you everyone for the support! It's still hard but, I am learning to deal with it. Onto the story!!

The Greatest Gift Ever Given Is Love

Chapter 1: New Faces

I touched the heated spot on my cheek were Phil had hit me. My entire body was aching, especially my ribs where he had kicked me. I thought it was broken. Phil blamed me for everything. He blamed me for my mother's, Renee, death.

They were in love or so I thought. The first time that Phil decided to steal my innocence I screamed and cried. It didn't help the pain searing in between my legs. I told my mom what Phil had done and she didn't and wouldn't believe me.

Only when she walked in on him did she believe me. She ran out of the house and ended up getting hit by a car, dieing on impact. Charlie, my father, was nowhere to be found. I hadn't seen him since I was two.

Phil's hand hit my face again, except this time he hit me harder. I knew this wasn't the worst part of it. Since my mother couldn't keep him "company." I had to take her place by force. As it became a usual thing, I would just lie on the bed and wait for him to stop.

He finally groaned and let me go. I watched him intently to see if he went to sleep.

When he finally began to snore, I walked quietly to my bedroom, sore as ever, to get my stuff to take a shower.

I sat on the floor of the shower letting the hot water hit my back as I silently cried. I sat there crying for what felt like hours. I stood up in the shower, blood running down my legs. Why was I the one who had to go through this pain?

Why me? Why were all my loved ones taken from me or no where to be found when I needed them the most? I scrubbed my body, being gentle with the sore spot between my legs. I quickly washed my hair and turned the water off.

I toweled off and quickly brushed my teeth, not wanting to stay in here any longer. I dressed as fast as I could, without hurting myself, and unlocked the bathroom door, tip-toeing to my bedroom. I opened it quietly, stepped in and locked it the instant I turned around.

I walked slowly to my bed, still listening to Phil snore. I quickly picked up my old blanket and wrapped it around me like a cocoon before lying down on my bed. As I got closer to sleep, memories from my past came into my head.

I thought of Charlie, Renee, and I together when I was younger. I instantly regretted it as quiet tears fell from my eyes and my breathing, as well as my heart rate, sped. I tired to calm my self by breathing in slowly, wincing at the spot where Phil had kicked me in the ribs.

I thanked god as soon as I was falling asleep. I was awakened to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I quickly shut it off not wanting to wake up Phil. I looked at the clock and groaned. I had forty-five minutes before I had to go to school.

I sat up in the bed and was hit with a wave of nausea. I jumped out of my bed and unlocked my bedroom door and made a run for the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach, and laid my head on the cool comforting tile floor.

I glanced at the clock and groaned. I had thirty minutes before I had to be at school. I grabbed the counter to steady myself and threw cool water onto my face. I briskly brushed my teeth and walked quietly back to my bed room.

I dressed quickly, paused to listen if Phil was still asleep. I grabbed my truck keys, purse, and backpack and flew down the stairs. I opened my truck door. I slid in and prayed that my truck would start quietly.

I put the key into the ignition and slowly turned in, hoping not to wake up Phil. Lady luck was on my side, the engine purred quietly and I was soon pulling out of my drive way. I made it to school with a few minutes to spare.

I parked next to an unknown monster jeep and guessed we had new kids. I was going to have to be the one to show them around. I sighed and turned of my truck. I quickly grabbed my book bag and purse and opened the driver's side door trying to avoid the ice on the ground.

I walked into the front office and was instantly taken aback with the new student's beauty. All five of them had amazingly pale skin. Two of them were girls and the other three were boys. The one that caught my attention was the biggest one of the group.

They turned around and stared at me. The small black haired girl took a look at me and grinned. I felt a smile tug on my lips. She walked over to me gracefully, smiling. I gasped; her eyes were a beautiful, shocking gold.

"I'm Alice Cullen." The small girl spoke up. "Bella Swan." I choked out. I watched as the tiny pixie like Alice walked over to a lean boy with golden hair. His eyes were the same color as hers. She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She whispered something in his ear and then kissed his cheek.

"This is Jasper Hale." She pointed over to a beautiful, blonde girl who looked like she could be a super model if she wanted. She was holding hands with a somewhat muscular boy with unusual bronze colored hair.

"The girl with the blonde hair is Rosalie Hale and the boy she is holding hands with is Edward Cullen." I turned to look at the last new student. He looked way better in the front. He was wearing a light tan t-shirt that clung to his abs. He had the same colored as the rest of the family. Alice noticed my staring and giggled. "This is Emmett Cullen."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you all." I looked at everyone's beautiful faces, saving Emmett's for last, lingering on his more than necessary. He smiled and sent my heart into a frenzy. "Do you need help finding your classes?" I asked kindly. Everyone shook their heads and smiled, causing Emmett's to grow, causing me to be breathless.

"Okay, then. Bye everyone, see you around." I headed off for my Algebra class.


	2. Chapter 2: Eating with the New Kids

Chapter 2: Eating with the New Kids

Normally in my Algebra class, the teacher would have my undivided attention, but after meeting the Cullen's and Hale's, I couldn't get them out of my head, especially Emmett. I jumped when the bell rang, signaling to me that I needed to change classes.

I grabbed my stuff and walked to my English class with Mrs. Mellette. The class dragged on. Jokes were made and I soon found my self laughing along with the other students. I took a look at the clock and counted down the seconds till the lunch bell would ring. We were on the block schedule. Four classes a day for an hour and thirty minutes.

I began to pack my stuff up early and found my self excited at seeing the Cullen's and Hale's again. I continued to watch the clock. Three. Two. One. RING! RING! YES! I hopped out of my seat forgetting last night and headed for the cafeteria. I spotted my usual empty spot and smiled when I saw that it was occupied by the Cullen's and Hales'.

I walked into the lunch line and groaned. This was going to take forever. I couldn't help but over hear to girls gossiping. "They all live together. I heard they were all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife."

The other girl giggled. "Yes, I heard that too. Do you see the big one that's almost completely muscle?" The other one nodded. "He's the only one single and I'm going to ask him out today." I sighed and watched as the line FINALLY moved forward.

I took a look at my choices and regretted it. The chili looked sickening and I soon found my self dry heaving. I got a bottle of Gatorade and an ice cream bar. I gave my lunch number to the lunch lady.

I looked around, trying to find a place to sit. I felt someone tug on my elbow. I turned to see Alice smiling. "You can sit with us Bella." I followed her to my regular table and blushed when I realized the only empty seat was next to Emmett. "Hi." I squeaked. Alice sat on Jasper's lap and Edward and Rosalie were making out.

"HMMH!" Alice cleared her throat. Rosalie and Edward looked at me, in shock. "It's not nice to flaunt your relationship in front of our guest." Alice spoke calmly. Edward grinned and fixed his shirt and hair, Rosalie followed suit.

I took notice that all of their trays were in the middle of the table. I un-wrapped my ice cream bar and started nibbling on it. "Aren't you hungry?" Emmett looked at me confused. Everyone stared at me, causing me to blush. I shook my head.

"Not really. The smell of the chili was making me sick." Edward and Alice shared a look. I felt as if they were having a private conversation through their minds. I sighed and opened up my Strawberry-Kiwi Gatorade.

I took a sip of it and slowly began to down it, hoping it wouldn't make an appearance anytime soon. Why was I sick? Alice turned and smiled at me. "Bella would you like to go shopping this weekend?"

I tensed up immediately. If I went shopping I would be able to get away from Phil for a few hours, but if I did what would be waiting for me when I got home? I shivered in fear. "I'm sorry Alice, I would like to, but I can't." I answered in a shaky low tone.

Alice frowned and was about to speak when Emmett cut her off. "Alice it's obvious she's busy, leave her alone for now." He spoke calmly. I watched as Alice's frown got bigger and she nodded.

Japer leaned into Alice's ear and whispered something to her. The lunch bell rang and I hurriedly threw my trash away. "Bye!" I squeaked for the second time today. I ran and made it to my Science class. I sat at my lab table, two empty seats next to me one on either side.

Edward and Emmett walked into my class room. I felt my cheeks get hotter. They handed Mr. Conaty their slips and he pointed to the chairs next to me. They walked slowly to my desk and Emmett sat on my left side while Edward sat on my right.

Oh my goodness! I was going to have such a hard time paying attention to this class. I could hear Edward laugh quietly on my right side. I sighed; this class was taking fricking forever.

I couldn't believe that I was looking forward to Gym with Coach O'Connell. Me, the clutz, happy about gym. Edward silently laughed again. What was this dude's problem? It's like he could read my mind.

Finally, after dealing with the torture the bell dismissed us to our last class of the day. I sighed and picked up my stuff. I began to walk to my class when I was slammed against a locker, causing my books to fall onto the ground..

I groaned in pain. "Hello Isabella." The sickening voice said. "What do you want Derrek?" I asked quietly. "Only you." He slid his hand up to my thigh, causing me to gasp. Then Derrek was no where in front of me instead he was next to me being pushed against the lockers.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Emmett's voice boomed in the large hallway. He let Derrek go and helped me get my books. He quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here ya go shorty, call me if you need help at all"

I blushed as I looked at the ten digit phone number. "Thanks for helping me." He nodded. "No problem what so ever." With my stuff I continued to walk to gym and into the girl's locker room.

I opened my locker and took out my clothed. I quickly changed and put my hair into a messy ponytail. I opened the locker room door and walked into something cold and hard.

I was waiting for my head to hit the wall and for me to have a very bad headache, but it never came. I felt two hands on my waist steadying me.

I opened my eyes and realized that Emmett had caught me. I blushed. "So that makes it twice today?" I asked jokingly while I blushed a few shades of red. He laughed. "Yep."

"Well thanks again." He laughed and I walked by him walking to the gym.

I stretched all of my muscle's out and noticed that Rosalie and Alice were in my class. I winced as I held the butterfly stretch, that area still being painful. Coach O'Connell made us run laps. I was almost finished with my first lap when I noticed the boys coming in and sure enough in the small group of boys were Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.


	3. Chapter 3: Devastating News

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTER'S EXCEPT DERREK!

The Greatest Gift Ever Given Is Love

Chapter 3: Devastating News

Bella's POV

Alice and Emmett caught up with me quickly. How did they do that? I watched as I saw Derrek trying to catch up with me. I groaned, when was he going to understand that I wasn't interested in him. I sighed, focusing on my laps and not tripping. Not speaking at all, I pushed my self faster.

I continued to run until I hit my ninth lap. I was proud of myself, not once did I trip. I was pushing for fifteen laps, but when I was about to start my tenth lap I felt a pain in my stomach. I ignored the pain and pushed myself faster. As I ran I started to get light headed and then I fell, sending me into blackness.

Emmett's POV

I started to get bored with running these laps. For a vampire we never got tired and we were already super strong so there wasn't really a point to have gym as a class. Bella was silent while running. She sped up, not knowing that Alice and I had no problem keeping up. I caught a glance of that kid that was messing with Bella before gym started and growled as he persistently tried to catch up with us and her.

Then Bella fell as we were starting our tenth lap. I caught her just as she about hit her head on the floor. "Bella?" I gently shook her. "Bella wake up." I hated seeing this beautiful fragile human like this. I watched as my brothers and sisters surrounded us. Alice's eyes glazed over, signaling to us that she was having a vision.

Derrek was coming towards us, causing Alice to snap out of her vision. "We need to get her to Carlisle now!" She said in vampire speed. I nodded. _'__**We need to get a pass out of school.' **_I thought to Edward. "I'll take care of it." He whispered angrily. I nodded again and lifted the unconscious Bella into my arms.

It was close to the end of school so I knew she wouldn't be missed. I ran at vampire speed out of the gym and made it to the outside door to see if anyone was in the student parking lot. Luckily, no one was so I headed for our house. I knew that Carlisle would be at home right now, since he didn't have to go to work till five.

I ran through the woods quickly until I spotted our brick house. I ran up the steps and opened the door. "Carlisle!" I called. Esme came into the foyer to see what was going on. She spotted Bella in my arms and gasped.

"Oh no!" Esme whispered frantically. Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He took one look at her and instantly I saw a difference in his face. His eyes held a slight glint of anger in them."Take her to your bedroom. I'll look over her there."

I nodded and followed my father's order taking Bella upstairs and into my massive bedroom. I placed her on my bed gently and listened to her heart beat as it pumped blood through out her body. Carlisle walked in with his doctor bag and sat it besides my bed.

"Tell me what happened, Emmett and don't leave anything out." I started from the beginning with meeting my beautiful angel and finished at when Alice had the vision.

"I see." He murmured. By then all of my siblings came in. Jasper explained what she was feeling when we were talking in the cafeteria.

Edward started talking about her fearing a man named Phil, and Alice described her vision, Phil was going to be coming here tonight. Carlisle carefully examined her. We were all shocked to see the bruises all over her body. Phil was hurting her. He looked towards Jasper and everyone else.

"I'm going to draw some blood, if you can't handle it leave now." I stayed in the room holding the hand of the girl who had reawakened my heart. Carlisle drew a few tubes of blood and rushed off to test it. Alice walked back in. "I already know what's wrong with her." She whispered. Everyone came back in to see what the answer to this mystery was. "What Alice?"

She looked down to the floor. "She's pregnant." She whispered. I felt as if all of the wind in my lungs was knocked out of me. "How?" I choked out. Jasper and Edward shared a look. "Well Emmett when a man and woman get together-." I glared at them. "I know how smart asses. We have no time for that. What I meant was who?"

Alice looked at me angrily. "Phil, her guardian." She shared a pointed look at Rosalie and then looked at Bella. I knew how. Everyone knew how Rose was changed and what her fiancé Royce did to her. I started to growl. I would surely kill that human if he came anywhere near her. Carlisle walked in and began to examine her some more. He gently lifted her shirt and began to take pictures of her bruises.

I saw a huge boot shape bruise going across her ribs. I couldn't take it any more and took off out of the house. I found a thick of area of trees and began to shred them apart. Any man who did that to a woman, let alone a teenage girl deserved to die.

I continued to destroy the trees, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alice. She had a small smile on. "She's about to wake up." I nodded and began to run back to the house. I looked up at the sky to see that it was turning a dark blue. I picked up my pace and ran with all that I had.

I was back in my bedroom in three minutes. I sat by the bed on my knees and held her hand, waiting for her to wake up. I watched as her chest rose and fell, speeding up a little bit, signaling to us that she was waking up.

Bella's POV

I felt a cold hand on my face and another one holding my right hand. "Bella?" A worried voice whispered. I groaned. "What happened?" I opened my eyes and noticed that it was Emmett talking to me and holding my hand. He smiled a little; it wasn't as big as it was this morning. "You passed out in gym. You've been out for quite some time." I gasped and quickly sat up only ending up falling back onto the soft mattress of the bed.

Emmett took a deep breath and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Bella, we know what Phil has been doing to you." I gasped. How could he? Oh no, I needed to get home before Phil come looking for me. My breathing quickened and my heart pounded faster in my chest. "How?" I barely whispered.

He took in another breath. "After you fainted, I brought you here, my dad's a doctor." He paused. "He looked you over and drew some blood to run tests on it." He paused again. ." A man who looked like he was in his early or late twenty's, came in and placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder. I guessed that this was Emmett's dad.

His platinum blonde hair was slicked back. He turned to look at me. "I'm Carlisle and I have the results of the test that I did with your blood." He paused like his son. "The reason why you fainted is because you're pregnant."

I felt as if my world was crashing down. I busted into tears and placed my head in my hands, sobbing hard. "What am I going to do?" I asked through my tears. A woman who looked close to Carlisle's age with caramel colored hair walked in and sat on the bed. "It's going to be okay dear." She wrapped me up into a hug and let me cry. I heard some pounding on the door.

"Sweetie why don't you live with us?" I blinked spastically. "Why would you ask me that? I don't understand why you would offer me that." She smiled and looked me in the eyes. "I want you to live with us because I already see you as my daughter." I was stunned by her words. Then I started to cry harder.

"What about Phil?" Emmett made a low rumbling sound. "We can leave. It doesn't matter to us." I felt as more tears fell down my face. "You just moved here." I stuttered.

She laughed softly. "Don't worry about us dear, we do anything if a family member is in trouble, including moving." I nodded. "Okay. Thank you for your offer."

Emmett's POV

I could hear Phil shouting with Carlisle. "Okay. Thank you for your offer." Bella said in a whisper. "Alright then I'll be right back." Esme, carefully unwrapped her arms from Bella and walked out of the room in human speed. I listened as she made her way to the shouting Phil and quiet Carlisle.

"Tell him she left here several hours ago. We'll fake her death and then we will leave." She whispered in vampire speed. "Is she sure? Does she really want to do this?" He whispered back. "Yes, I don't think her or the baby will last another night of his abuse." There was silence for a few moments. "Bella was here several hours ago. She and Alice were studying and doing their homework together."

I could hear that bastard groan. "Great! Now I'll never find that little bitch." It took every bit of my self control to not go down there and break his little human neck. I knew Esme would be seriously pissed off.

"Excuse me, but Bella is anything but that. She is a wonderful, smart, and kind girl. You need to get your facts straight." Esme said calmly but coldly. I almost laughed at the dead seriousness in her voice. "I have no idea what crap she put into your head, but if you see that little tramp let me know."

I listened as Carlisle slammed the door behind Phil. Phil cursed all the way back to his car. I turned to see Edward standing in the door way. _**'I was about to kill him.'**_ He nodded. "So was I." He whispered at vampire speed. _**'Can I tell her our secret?'**_ Edward looked from me to Bella and nodded. He left closing the door behind him. I turned and looked at Bella. "I have something important to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Revealed

**DISCLAIMER!!!! DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT….**

**Emmett: All though you can own me….**

**Me: REALLY!!! HOPEFUL**

**  
Bella: NOPE! SORRY! HE'S MINE!!!**

**Me: Sniffle What about Edward??**

Rosalie: He's mine.

**Me: Cries Oh well…. IF I CAN'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER'S I CAN AND DO OWN THIS PLOTLINE AND DERREK!**

Cullen's: THERE YA GO!

**Me: JUMPS FOR JOY! OKAY! ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

The Greatest Gift Ever Given Is Love

Chapter 4: Secret Revealed

Bella's POV

Emmett turned to me. "I have something important to tell you." Oh no, I thought. My heart rate quickened. "Will you please calm down?" We sat in silence waiting for my heart to slow. "Have you noticed that my family and I are very different?" I nodded, wondering where he was going with this. I nodded showing him that I knew they were different.

He looked a bit nervous, that's strange. "Emmett, can you tell me what is going on?" I looked at him and watched as he fidgeted. "Well we are vegetarians." Huh. Okay, what? "I'm afraid I don't understand." I murmured, blushing slightly. "Okay that didn't come out right." He paused and looked at me. "We are vegetarian vampires." I gasped. "Vegetarians?" I asked, my voice slightly breaking.

Emmett nodded, and sat down on the floor. "Instead of drinking human blood like most of our kind do, we drink animal blood." I blinked a few times, letting everything sink in. I stood up from the bed and moved closer to him. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He tensed but relaxed a few seconds later. "Don't you care that we are blood sucking vampires?" He asked me incredulously. I though of him and his family and how they had accepted me into their family while they were protecting me and my baby from Phil.

"No." I whispered. "You protected me, I r mean us, from Phil and welcomed me into your family. You seem more like angels than vampires." I continued. We sat there staring into each other's eyes. I could drown in the beautiful color of his eyes. He lifted me into his lap and kissed my forehead. "You are one amazing human, Isabella." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Is there anything else I need to know about your kind?" I asked timidly. He thought for a second and I heard someone unnecessarily clearing their throat. "Some of us" He began. "have special gifts besides the awesome speed, super strength, enhanced hearing and eyesight and of course the beauty." He looked at me curiously. I nodded, telling him to continue. "Well Jasper, Alice and Edward are some of those that have the special gifts."

"What can they do?" I asked slightly afraid. "Well Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and control emotions, and Edward can read minds." I blushed. "Even yours." I felt my face get hotter. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door quietly opened to reveal an emotionless Rosalie and an amused Edward.

They walked in and sat down next to us. "Bella," Rosalie started, taking in a deep breath. "if you ever want to talk about what happened you can talk to me. I've been through somewhat of the same situation." She whispered. Edward placed his hands on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"It happened to me too, except it was with my fiancé and his drunken friends." I began to cry, knowing that this goddess of beauty, Rosalie, shared the same pain as me. Why did these things have to happen? Why to people like us? Why does it happen at all? Emmett's huge hands cupped my face and brushed away my tears with his thumbs.

"It's okay baby, they got what they deserved just like Phil will." Before I could ask what happened Edward stopped me. "She killed them, every single one of them." He murmured. Rosalie nodded and smiled looking at Edward. "Although they nearly killed me I do owe them something. Even though I won't get the children that I want, I still got the love of my life." I stared at her in awe.

She smiled at me warmly. "If you ever need someone to cry with or talk to just come to me." I hopped out of Emmett lap and made my way over to Rosalie. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and felt as tears slid down my face. Four other cold arms wrapped around us forming a group hug. I looked up to see Esme and Alice smiling at me. Emmett rolled his eyes and joined into the hug smiling.

The hug was interrupted when my stomach growled. Everyone pulled back and stared at me. I blushed at all of the attention. "Sorry dear, I'll go make you something to eat." I nodded. I noticed Alice had left the room, but before I could ask where she was she popped in holding a few boxes in her arm. "What's that Alice?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

She smiled and sat the boxes down. "This is all of your stuff." I was surprised. "How?"

I was surprised when Esme came in. "We can be very quiet. Now everyone it's time to start packing, Bella I've made you some dinner down stairs." I nodded and followed Esme out if the hallway towards the stairs and slowly descended them. I was pregnant. How long? Is it okay? How will I manage to raise it without its dad? Why did this happen to me?

I stopped all of the questions in my head and concentrated on taking one step at a time. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I sighed in relief. I made it down without hurting my self or my baby. I followed Esme into the kitchen. Everything was modern and it fit perfectly together. I spotted the counter and saw a plateful of food. "Go ahead dear, I hope you like it. I haven't made human food in so long."

I took the plate with mashed potatoes, fried chicken, and some fresh strawberries. I ate the hot meal, savoring every bite. The strawberries where really good to cool off with since they were really cold. I finished and began to wash my plate and silverware. I toweled them off gently and they were removed from my hands by two cold ones.

Esme wrapped them up with newspaper and put them in a box. It took me a minute to realize that the entire kitchen was already bare.

I felt two stone arms snake around my waist. I turned to see Emmett grinning, making me weak in the knees and soon I was smiling in return. I turned around, with his arms still around my waist, and laid my head against his chest. He pulled me closer to him and I had never felt safer than being here with him. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes taking in his heavenly scent. I was surprised when I felt myself being lifted off of the ground. "It's time to go Bells."

He whispered in my ear. I nodded, happy to leave Alaska and Phil. I was going to start an entirely new life. A new family, new home, and a new baby that I had to take care of. I snuggled closer to Emmett's chest as he walked out of the house into the coolness of the night. I yawned slightly stretching in his arms before curling back into his chest. "Jasper's going to drive your jeep so you and Bella can ride in Edward's Volvo." I realized it was Rosalie talking.

"If he does anything to it, he's going to regret it." I heard a car door open and I was soon placed into a warm environment. I heard the purr of a car's engine and felt around for the seatbelt. Emmett knew what I was looking for and helped me get buckled up, quickly kissing my forehead afterwards. I sighed still keeping my eyes closed and began to drift asleep as the car started to move. I yawned and felt someone place a blanket over me. "Sleep my beautiful Bella." Emmett whispered in my ear. I didn't know if I heard him right but I was already close to unconsciousness.

**  
:P Sorry for the randomness. I was SUPER hyper. Please review, it let's me know how good of a job I am doing. Thank you for those who have reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Loved

**DISCLAIMER!!!! DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…. OR CHARACTERS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! BUT HERE IT IS!! I UPDATED "The New Addition to the Family" as well so check that out!**

The Greatest Gift Ever Given Is Love

Chapter 5: Loved

I felt myself being pulled back into consciousness. I shifted on the thing I was laying on and asked myself 'Where am I?' I opened my eyes to a huge bedroom and blinked a few times.

"Good morning beautiful." Someone whispered from somewhere in the room. I looked around the room trying to find where the familiar voice came from. I looked over towards the door way and spotted Emmett. He was holding a wooden tray. I watched as he came closer placing the tray on the bed and helped me sat up.

I watched intently as he placed the tray on my lap. Eggs, sausage, and bacon were on the plate with a few slices of apples and a small serving of what looked like strawberry yogurt, in there own little bowls. Next to the plate and bowls were silverware and a glass of orange juice. I smiled and looked up towards Emmett.

"It looks really good Emmett, but you didn't have to." He shrugged and grinned.

"Well after I found you in the bathroom puking your brains out, I thought that you would be very hungry." He looked at the tray and grimaced slightly before looking at me and smiled.

"I got sick this morning?" I asked confused. I didn't remember getting up and being sick. He nodded and pointed towards a door.

"Yeah, you had me really worried. After I helped you get cleaned up, you passed out on me. I carried you and placed you into bed." I blushed.

"Sorry about that." He nodded and motioned for me to eat. I grabbed a fork and began to dig into the eggs, eating them at a slow pace. I didn't think that Emmett or I could handle a repeat performance from earlier this morning. "Where are we?" I asked, wondering what we would be doing here.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well we are currently in Forks, Washington." I gasped and dropped my fork on the tray causing it to clatter.

"Did I really sleep that long?" I looked up to his face and he nodded.

"You where asleep for a while until you woke up and got sick." I groaned and continued to eat my food at a slow pace. I finished and went to set it next to me, but Emmett's hands flashed quickly onto mine, sending electric sparks through my skin. I pulled my hands away and blushed. "Thanks for the food, it was really wonderful."

He smiled and took the tray off of my lap. "I'll be back before you can even blink." He took off in a blur and was back. Emmett grinned and jumped up and down like a little kid. "SEE! Told ya!" My heart sped at the beautiful smile on his face. I lied down and closed my eyes.

I didn't hear Emmett move, but I soon felt his massive body next to mine. I opened my eyes and watched his face as he started to think. He slowly opened his arms, asking if it was okay for him to hold me. My heart began to speed up. _"It's okay! It's just Emmett! He's not going to hurt you Bella! Calm down!" _I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to him.

"Are you okay? Your heart was going crazy there for a minute." I felt him staring at me and began to blush.

"I'm fine." I sighed and moved closer to him, snuggling into his chest and letting out a long and deep breath. I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Rest my fallen, tortured angel." I fell asleep quickly in Emmett's arms, hoping that the nightmares would be kept at bay.

_I dreamt I was back in Alaska on Phil's old bed and watched as Phil came closer. I put my hand on my stomach and thought about my new family and my new life. Phil still came closer and grabbed my wrist throwing me onto the floor. "You stupid girl! Did you think that you would get away that easy?" I watched in horror as Phil kicked me in the stomach. _

"_NO!" I screamed, feeling blood trickle down my legs. "NO!" I screamed again, feeling out of breath. _

I woke up covered in sweat, my breathing eradicate. "Bells, it's okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or your baby." Emmett was staring at me worriedly. I couldn't help it and began to sob uncontrollably. Emmett pulled me to his chest and let me cry on his shirt for what felt like hours. It felt good to be able to release all of my emotions. Emmett just held me and rubbed soothing circles into my back.

After about twenty minutes I took in some deep breathe, trying to keep my emotions in check. "I'm sorry about that." I whispered. "You didn't need to see that." I whispered, feeling ashamed. His right hand caressed my cheek and began to gently wipe the continuously falling tears off of my face.

"Bella, sweetheart," He paused. "It's okay to cry. Never be afraid to tell me how you are feeling." I felt a wave of guilt and depression shoot through me.

"SHE'S FEELING FREAKING DEPRESSED AND GUILTY EMMETT!" A voice shouted from next door.

"Thanks a lot Jasper." Emmett shouted, sarcasm dripping heavily in his words. I giggled a little and picked up my pillow, throwing it at Emmett. He looked at me shocked and smiled. "So you want to be like that huh?" I watched in horror filled excitement as he crouched on the bed and sprang onto me playfully with care trying not to hurt me.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my breathing became erratic as Emmett began to tickle torture me. I laughed and gasped for air. "OKAY EMMETT!" I giggled. "CAN'T BREATHE!" I shouted. He immediately stopped and stared into my eyes, his gold one captivating me, our faces were so close together they were touching.

I didn't know what came over me but I had the need to kiss him, and before I could blink out lips crushed together.

This was my first kiss and it was so special to me. If I thought that there was electricity between us when our hands touched that kiss had nothing on that. It held passion but was still sweet. I pulled away. "Wow." I breathed, blushing.

"Wow." Emmett agreed, touching his lips. I guess he felt it too. I looked up at him and grinned. I adjusted so I was more comfortable and unconsciously put my hand on my stomach. Emmett's eyes moved to where my hand was. "May I?" He asked timidly. I giggled and grabbed his massive hand and placed it on my abdomen. I felt his hand move in circles on my belly.

I shivered as he lifted my shirt up a little and placed and ear on my baby bump. He looked at me and grinned. "Hey there little one." He began to speak. "I wish you were big enough to play with so you need to grow up fast. You also need to meet your amazing and strong mother; there is no one out there that is purer than her, with the exception of maybe Esme." I could here muffled laughter coming from downstairs and felt tears fill my eyes.

He turned his head and gently kissed my stomach. I had never felt this loved in my entire life. I wiped away my tears and smiled. "You didn't have to do that." I whispered.

Emmett sat up and kissed my on my forehead. "It's the truth and everyone should know it." I smiled and fixed my shirt. I began to get out of bed when Emmett suddenly scooped me up into his arms. "EEP!" I squealed. Emmett walked towards the door and opened it with one hand while still holding me and began to carry me downstairs.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!! PLEAE REVIEW! THEY HELP KEEP ME MOTIVATED AND LET ME KNOW YOU WANT MORE!!


End file.
